Change
by TEAMJACOB24519
Summary: In the Marauder's seventh year, changes are happening all around. Slash James/Severus Rodolphus/Sirius Lucius/Remus Review! Rating might go up!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story about how our favorite boys, Griffyndor and Slytherin, deal with seventh year and their harboring crushes for one another. Slash as always. I can't write anything else. Just angst. Pairings are usual but if you're new I'll tell you them. James/Severus Rodolphus/Sirius Lucius/Remus. I may add more pairings if I want too. So the plot is probably going no where unless you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

I will not update unless you review!!!!

So enough of me blabbing and here is the story!

**Change**

"Ahhh"

This was screamed as Rodolphus Lestrange tripped over a shoe.

Lucius Malfoy laughed as Rodolphus stood up.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Rodolphus said.

"It was!" Lucius said still laughing. Rodolphus shook his head.

"Is the roles reversed?" he asked.

Lucius paused his insane laughter to say,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, usually it's me that's acting insane, now it's you." Lucius looked horrified at this revalation.

"Oh. Wanna go back?" Lucius asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"You fools." A velvet voice said.

"Severus!" Rodolphus said and jumped into Severus Snape's arms.

"Ugh. Rodolphus get off." Severus said.

"Sorry!" Rodolphus said and jumped off of Severus' arms.

"Why weren't you on the train?" Lucius asked.

"Potter." Severus muttered.

"Oh."

"Oh."

"He...... ambushed me with Black and Lupin." Rodolphus perked up.

"Sirius!" Severus and Lucius looked at Rodolphus, startled.

"What?! Since when have we called Black by his first name?!" Lucius asked.

"Rodolphus, is there something you want to tell us?" Severus asked, his voice like velvet.

"Um no?" Rodolphus said uncertainly.

"Rodolphus."

"Fine! Well you know third corridor? Severus and Lucius nodded.

"Well I was walking and Sirius came up to me and well, snogged me!" Rodolphus looked around at his best friends.

Severus was looking at the floor. Lucius was scratching his chin, looking pensive.

"Well I have something to tell you both." Lucius said.

"As do I." Severus said too.

Well what do you think so far? Do you want more, less? You hate it? Love it? The funny thing is that I haven't gotten a flame yet! I thought I would get lots seeing as I'm a slash writer and there are homophobes everywhere. I'm not hating on you all, I'm just saying. I'm pissed that like only 5 states have allowed gay marriage. :( It sucks. Every state should allow it!

Well enough of me blabbing about something that probably never will change(It better!) and you need to REVIEW!!!!!!!!

It's not that hard to press that little green button and write 1-5 sentences to me telling me if you liked it or hated it. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome to chapter 2 oh Change. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this! I wrote this chapter, but my computer crashed and I lost all of my files. Here is the new chapter. It's different then the first version but it's still awesome!

So enjoy!

If anyone wants me to write a story for them I will. I do take requests.

Also, if anyone wants some pairings to happen in this story I can incorporate them into my original plot line. So enjoy and REVIEW!!

Oh and the rating might go up a bit. Like to a M. So be warned. If you do not like hot ManxMan sex, then leave. Don't hate.

* * *

**Change**

"I shagged Remus Lupin!" Lucius shouted out. The three had been sitting in silence for about five minutes and Lucius couldn't take it. He closed his eyes awaiting the other two's response.

"Oh." Rodolphus said. He wasn't surprised. Remus was adorable in his shy way. Lucius could never pass up anything cute and dismissive, and Remus is both of these things.

"Oh?" Lucius said.

"Oh it's fine. I don't care." Rodolphus said. "What about you Severus?"

Severus looked at Lucius, his black eyes endless tunnels.

"Well, you could do worse. The wolf- Griffyndor is not all that bad." Severus caught himself. He may be a Slytherin, but that doesn't mean he's going to go tell Remus's secret to the whole world. In fact they had become friends, well as much as friends they could be. Remus had apologized to Severus so many times that it drove him mad. Severus and Remus talked one day in the Room of Requirement for hours.

Sometime then Severus let it slip that he like James. Then Remus and Sev became friends.

Now, back to the present.

"Thanks Severus!" Lucius said. Severus shook his head.

"At least it's not Diggle." Rodolphus said. Then gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth.

"Shit!" Severus said.

Lucius suddenly growled, hissing, "Where's Diggle?!"

Rodolphus and Severus calmed Lucius down, or at least tried to.

Ever since first year, when Daedalus Diggle spilled milk all over Lucius's new uniform, then called him a pompous bitch, Lucius has hated Diggle. Just at the mention of his name, Lucius goes crazy. They even got into a few fights, verbally and physically.

"I shagged James Potter!" Severus called out over Lucius's screaming that he was going to kill Diggle. Severus was going to announce the shagging more classically, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"What?!" Lucius froze.

"Yes. I did." Severus said smirking, "Or it was more like he shagged me!" Lucius moaned.

"No! Please don't! To much information!" Severus smirked even wider at Lucius's pleas.

"Of course!" Rodolphus said. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?!"  
"What?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, What are you blabbing about now, Rodolphus?"

"It was so obvious you two were going to get together!" Rodolphus explained to the two. "There was just so much sexual tension!"

Lucius groaned.

"Please! Can we just go to lunch?"

"Sorry Lucy."

**Griffyndor common room**

***

"So guys?" Sirius Black asked his two best friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin.

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Um...what is I told you I was gay?"

James snickered.

"We'd say duh!" James said. Remus nodded in agreement, amused.

"Well, what if I told you I liked a Slytherin?"

James and Remus looked at each other.

"We'd say who?" Remus said.

"Well, what if I told you it was Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"Well, it's not that big." James said. Sirius, who had been expecting a big blow out, opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah I mean, James is right for once." Remus said.

"Yeah." James said. "Hey!" Sirius laughed.

"Well, how about if I told you I like Lucius Malfoy?" Remus said.

"Hmm....well he is hot." James said. Sirius looked at him.

"I thought you didn't like blondes." Sirius said smirking.

"I don't!" James blushed at the thought of a certain raven-haired Slytherin." I'm just saying."

"How about you James? Who do you like?" Remus asked.

James smiled dreamily.

Sirius was expecting something weird, but what came out of James's mouth was shocking.

"Severus Snape"

"What?!"

"Well it's not that surprising."

"What the FUCK?!" Sirius shouted at Remus.

"Calm down Sirius!" Remus said. "And come on. They had so much sexual tension!"

"That is true." Sirius said. "Well I guess I'm fine wit hit."

"Good now can we go to lunch?" James asked. "I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Sirius agreed.

Then the three Griffyndors headed out to lunch in the Great Hall.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I hope you all like it! Please review!!!


End file.
